


Yes or No

by mustlovemustypages



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Epistolary, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Office Setting, Post-it Notes, cubicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovemustypages/pseuds/mustlovemustypages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been leaving Post-It notes on Clarke's computer at work and she needs to find out who it is.</p>
<p>(Written for Bellarke Fanfiction's May Flash Fic | Prompt: Epistolary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes or No

It started as an angry Post-It note stuck to Clarke’s computer screen at work...

> “Look Princess, I know you’re a special snowflake, but could you do us all a favor and quit using all the ink in the printer?”

It soon transformed into a regular correspondence after her response of:

> “Sorry, Mr. Freeze. I’ll make sure to replace it next time.”

Although Clarke pretended to be annoyed every morning at the little squares of paper on her screen, they were actually the highlight of her day.

She didn’t know specifically who was giving her these notes (although she had her suspicions), so she alternated her openings between various insults.

Most recently she’d addressed him as Donald Trump, and the response had said:

> “Princess, Donald Trump only  _wishes_  he had the natural head of hair that I do.”

That comment made Clarke pretty confident in who was writing to her, but she wrote out a quick response and made plans to find out for sure.

The next morning she got to the office an hour early and sat in her chair waiting, not at all surprised at the curly-headed man that appeared, pen and Post-It pad in hand.

She motioned at her computer for him to continue, and with a wary eye, he leaned over to see the new Post-It, then proceeded to snort and hastily scribble something down.

Clarke went to peer around his torso see his response, but before she could do so firm hands were pulling her upwards and the next thing she knew Bellamy Blake was kissing her.

When they pulled apart, he had a smirk on his face as he ripped the Post-It note off her computer, reading:

> “Date? Check yes or no.”

“You know, Princess, you could have just asked me in person.”

Clarke smiled at the checkmark in the box beside “yes” and said, “But where would the fun be in that?” before tugging Bellamy in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited from the version I posted on Tumblr for the contest.
> 
> Let me know what you think! The original was about twice as long and the 300-word limit had me editing out some unnecessary details, but also some parts that I really liked. I need to get better at working with constraints. Any tips?
> 
> Check out the rest of the submissions on [Tumblr](http://bellarkefanfiction.tumblr.com/post/144672566788/may-flash-fic-contest-the-reveal-masterpost-of) or the collection on here.
> 
> And I also wrote another flash fic for this same prompt called "How Right This Feels" that you can find on my profile.


End file.
